


【苏燕的母狗之路】【第三十一~三十五章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: bundle - Fandom, dom - Fandom, s'm, 性虐待 - Fandom, 母狗, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine
Kudos: 1





	【苏燕的母狗之路】【第三十一~三十五章】

第三十一章 解脱（一）  
“嘭……嘀嘀……”  
酒店房门一关上，我就猛地一把把苏燕按在了墙上，摘掉她的口罩，疯狂地亲吻起她的脸颊来，她也双眼迷离地望着我，可是却没有一点力气来回应，任凭我的舌头在她的脸上，鼻尖，和眼皮上游走，  
“你今天表现得不错，可以被我使用，不过你没有经过我的允许就达到了高潮，我们现在来算算这笔账…”  
苏燕已经不再像之前那般惊恐了，只能勉强地睁开眼看了看我，然后闭上眼睛，整个人瘫软在我怀里，也是，她已经被我彻底封闭着超过八个小时了，这期间滴水未进，也没办法排泄，怕是有些低血糖，不过那又如何？就算没有把她封起来，没有我的允许，她也不敢吃东西和喝水的…  
伸手一把撕下贴在她嘴巴上的胶布，将她的小内裤从嘴里拉了出来，她的嘴也还是一直张开着，外面一圈都是殷红色的痕迹，大口大口地喘着气，我伸手扯出她鼻孔深处的海绵，发现两段海绵早已都被尿液浸湿了，好在海绵的孔隙不是很小，不然怕是已经窒息了，  
“是不是忍得很辛苦？”  
“主……人……”  
“渴了吧，张嘴！”  
我掏出半软的肉棒插进了她的嘴里，缓缓地尿着，看着她白皙的脖颈处一动一动的，我满意地点了点头，  
然后把电池跟她的双脚从背包里拿出来，因为腿被一直绑着，她的两只脚掌看着有些惨白，可是我并未在意，抓住长裙的裙摆一把就掀了上去，整条长裙像只大大的围脖一样挂着垂在她的后背，我小心地将电池和电缆还有前臂假肢从她的身上拆卸下来，  
因为乳胶衣的关系，此时的苏燕除了一头黑发外，全身都是肤色，就像是一个跪在支架上的人体雕塑摆件，在我眼中完全就是一件艺术品…

第三十二章 解脱（二）  
我小心地拆卸下固定在她大腿上的支撑架，把她从假肢上取了下来，扔在了床上，一圈圈地解开她手脚上的绷带，因为绑的时间太久，她已经不能控制自己的手脚了，还是保持着之前的样子，像一只蜷缩着的小猫，自顾自地呼吸着新鲜的空气，  
“自己说吧，要怎么惩罚自己？”  
“……嗯……嗯……主……”  
啪！！！  
一声清脆，苏燕整个人随着我一记重重地耳光滚到了一边，  
“你竟然在犹豫，你这只贱狗，没有我的允许就私自高潮，让你惩罚自己还敢当着我的面犹豫！”  
苏燕身子一抽一抽的，侧卧在床上，埋着头小声地抽泣着…  
“是不是以为我要使用你了，你就可以肆无忌惮了？不要忘了你自己的身份，狗永远是狗！”  
“知道了……主…呜呜…主人…”  
“滚回你自己该去的地方！”  
苏燕早已经习惯了我的喜怒无常，挣扎着从床上坐了起来，努力地伸了伸腿，可是双腿早已麻木到失去知觉了，好不容易手脚并用的移到了床边，一下子失去重心，摔在了地上，好在酒店房间里也铺着地毯，倒是没有受伤，  
她回头看了看我，见我没有催促她，只好使出自己刚刚恢复的一点力气，慢慢地往前爬着，仅仅只爬了两步，就一点力气都没有了，趴在地毯上小声地哭着…  
我并没有理会，走上前去拉起她的两条手臂，直接往厕所的方向拖去，乳胶衣在地毯上滑过，发出嘶嘶的声音，刺激着我的神经，最后把她抱到坐便器上，拉开后背上的拉链，把乳胶衣从她身上一点点地褪下…  
她全身微微发红，应该是穿了太久皮肤有些过敏，橄榄油和汗水混合的味道充满了整个卫生间，我皱了皱眉，把她抱进淋浴房里，让她趴在地上，屁股高高地撅着，也许是脸碰到了冰冷的地砖，她忍不住打了个冷战，可是也就仅此而已，她已经一点反抗的力气都没有了…  
我伸手拉住插在她下面三个洞里的玩具底座，一用力，直接把三根假肉棒从她肚子里拔了出来，  
“啊！！！！！”  
苏燕疯了似的大喊了一声，分不清是痛苦的喊叫还是解脱的快感，我只是觉得刚才太用力了，可能拉扯到了她的子宫，可是这也是她活该，随着积聚了一天的尿液喷射而出，她的屁眼也一直张开着，根本就合不拢了，一小堆排泄物喷在了她身后的地面上，有一些还溅到了我的脚背上，  
“真是难教，这么久了还是会随地大小便！狗都当不好，你说你读这么多书有什么用？”  
我打开了顶上的莲蓬头，调了调水温，温热的水流倾泻而下，打在了苏燕的小腿上，我伸腿在她的乳房上蹭了蹭，冲洗了一下便带上门出去了，  
躺在床上，看着透明玻璃窗内蜷缩在地上的苏燕，各种排泄物和淫液的混合物顺着水流在她身边打着转，最后流入了地漏里，自始自终苏燕都保持着这个姿势，只是不停地在轻声抽泣，她知道这是她自己做出的选择，怨不得谁，既然决定在我面前放弃所有的人格和尊严，选择做一条用来让我泄欲的母狗，那便像是这花洒里喷出的水一样，再也没有回头路了……

第三十三章 淋浴房（一）  
十几分钟后，苏燕慢慢地坐起了身子，双手抱着膝盖，静静地缩在浴室的一角，溅起的水花打在她的身上，可她却只是双眼盯着水流的方向发着呆，  
我起身走了进去，拉开了淋浴房的玻璃门，伸手摘下挂在墙上的小号莲蓬头对着她的脸就直接喷射了过去，  
苏燕也不反抗，只是把头埋得更深了，温热的水流喷在了她的头上，顺着长发流了下去，好似一圈水帘在保护着她，  
“贱逼，把头抬起来！”  
我关上了开关，冲她喊了一句，这时的苏燕才缓缓地把头抬起来看着我，可是在她眼前的是一根粗大的肉棒，正直挺挺地对着她，苏燕犹豫了几秒钟，还是坐直了身子，张嘴想要上来含住，  
“啪！！！”  
又是一记耳光扇在了她的脸上…  
“你贱不贱啊！啊？看见肉棒就想吃是吗？你配吃我的肉棒吗？”  
“………”  
“你的嘴就是用来被我的肉棒插的，但是不是你想要，就能要来的，听明白了吗？”  
“………”  
“啪！！！”  
第三记耳光直接把苏燕扇到趴在地上，她全身都在发抖，不知道是因为我把水关了温度不够，还是心里防线快要崩溃，看着就像是一只受到惊吓的猫一般，  
“哑巴了？”  
“是，听…明白了…”  
“是不是特别恨我？”  
我盯着她的眼睛，肉棒轻轻地贴在她的脸颊上，似笑非笑地问，  
“…不恨……”  
“你别忘了，当初的你是如何主动脱光了衣服，趴在地上一边舔我的脚趾一边求我的，那时候的你，真美！”  
“………谢谢主人能收留我，能让我做主人的狗…”  
“谢我？不用谢我，你这种贱逼，迟早会去给人当狗的，这是你骨子里就有的东西，只是我倒霉，比别人先遇见了你罢了！”  
我一边用肉棒在她的脸上蹭来蹭去，一边讥讽着她，看着她又有点想哭，忍不住又把手扬了扬，她下意识地缩了缩整个身子，  
“怎么？怕我打你？我能打你是你的什么来着？说来我听听。”  
“是我的…荣幸……”  
“把嘴闭上，我又不想听了！”  
说完我后退了一步，整个人从淋浴房里退了出来，  
“今晚可不像在家里那么舒服了，不过你私自高潮的惩罚还是少不了的，老实呆着，我先去给你弄点吃的，你最好多吃点，因为你一定会记住今天晚上的……”

第三十四章 淋浴房（二）  
“叮咚~叮咚~”  
门铃声响了，透过玻璃窗我看见苏燕身子抖了一下，卫生间的门还开着，只要开门就能看见里面，  
“应该是外卖到了，你跪好了！”  
我站在卫生间门口盯着她说到，然后把房门打开到最大，门外站着一个女服务员，手上拎着一个塑料袋，  
“先生，这是您叫的外………………卖…”  
女服务员瞟到了卫生间里全身赤裸跪着的苏燕，一时间愣住了，差点说不出话来，  
“噢，谢谢，美女你等我一下…”  
我接过袋子，就回到了房间里，在包里翻找着什么，女服务员一个人呆呆地伫立在门口，自己酒店的客人让自己等一下，自己总不能一声不吭地走掉呀，可是现在房门敞开，一个身材姣好全身赤裸的姑娘不知什么原因，就这样跟狗一样趴跪在里面，这简直是打碎了她的三观，她索性整个人转过身去，不再往房间里面看了，  
“美女，辛苦你了，还亲自帮我送上来，这是你的小费。”  
我递给她两张红色大钞，女服务员眉开眼笑地接过去塞进了自己口袋，  
“谢谢老板，有什么事喊我就行，我是这一楼层的服务员，我的房间就在走廊的尽头那一间，很好找的！”  
“嗯，走廊尽头，我记住了，有事一定来麻烦你。”  
“那……老板，我先走了，祝你…们……玩的愉快！”  
女服务员又偷偷瞟了一眼卫生间，嘴角偷偷地笑了笑，又看了看我，眼里一副“我懂的”的神情，心满意足地转身离开了…

第三十五章 生存与尊严  
“咔嚓…”  
听到我锁门的声音，苏燕长出了一口气，抬起头来把头发撩至耳后，呆呆地望着房门，仿佛在回忆刚才这扇门外发生的一切…  
“爬过来！可以吃饭了。”  
我一边说着一边悉悉索索地从塑料袋里拿出一个个盒子，苏燕慢慢地从卫生间里爬了出来，在她的身后的地上，是一条湿湿的水痕…  
“给你点了一份海南鸡饭，想吃么？”  
“想……谢谢主人…”  
“趴好了，不能用手，吃吧。”  
我把一盒海南鸡饭放在了脚边的地毯上，苏燕也顾不得其他，将湿漉的头发拢在一侧，把脸埋进盒子里像狗一样吃了起来，也许是一整天都没吃东西了，饿得不行，没有我的允许她是不敢用手的，而外卖的盒子又比较小，她吃了一部分以后，就没有办法再吃到盒子下半部分的食物了，  
我看了看无助却又不停在努力尝试的她，抓住头发，将她整个脑袋都提了起来，此时苏燕仰着头，整张脸上都沾着饭粒和蘸酱，却依旧遮盖不了那张精致的面庞，  
“没吃饱啊？剩下的还想吃不？”  
“想吃…”  
“求我！”  
“……主人，求求你…”  
“啪！！！”  
又是一记毫无征兆的耳光，脸上的饭粒飞溅了一地，可她却依旧不敢说出半个不字，  
“你是什么东西？你对我说一句求求你我就要答应你？该怎么求人还需要我教你是吗？”  
苏燕只觉得鼻子一酸，委屈的泪水止不住地流了下来，自己长这么大，从来都是被家里人视若掌上明珠，捧着怕摔含着怕化的宠溺着，可是也许世间万物都会有物极必反的那一面吧，溺爱之下的她，内心却渴望能有人不再无条件地爱着自己，最好是能对自己狠一点，甚至是辱骂虐待也可以，  
她使劲地吸了吸鼻子，强忍着眼泪，爬回到我的脚边，开始用舌头舔舐我的脚背，  
“这还差不多…好好清理一下！”  
我脚后跟着地，微微抬起脚掌，苏燕没有办法，只能将脸贴在地上，张嘴含住我的脚趾，用舌头在我的趾缝间来回搅动着，  
“态度不错，先吃吧，吃饱了有力气接受惩罚！”  
我把脚从她嘴里抽出，伸进了那个外卖盒里，用脚拨弄着米饭和鸡肉，将其推拢到一角，苏燕看了看，含着泪伸出舌头一点一点地把食物从盒子卷进自己嘴里，是要生存，还是要尊严，她已经用行动给出了自己的选择…


End file.
